Luz Rivera
Luz Rivera is a daughter of Iris.Luz's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 294. Appearance Luz has curly, long, golden-brown hair. She has a slim body with unnecessary curves and a heart shaped head. Her facial features consist of light, thin eyebrows, high nostrils, thin nose bridge, high cheek bones and dimples. Her skin is in between light and tanned. And her eyes have the ability to change into different colors of the rainbow according to her state of being (cold, hot, etc). Personality Luz is very honest and kind. She usually prefers making others feel better instead of herself. She can be silly and goofy and times; but she knows when it's time to get serious. As she never really got to enjoy her childhood, she doesn't mind bringing out her inner kid. She cares a lot about animals, nature and she loves children. Luz is the kind of person you would go to, for keeping a secret and cheering you up. She's generally very curious, too curious for her own good. She hates speaking about her passed and wouldn't even mention it, unless it's someone very close to her. Story Luz was born among a poor man, and a brother. Her father had to become a drug dealer to support his two children. When Luz was six, her curiosity drove her to being kidnapped by her father's boss. They threatened on killing Luz, until her father payed the money he owed. Her father begged them for the child, but they refused to return her. Since he took too long to return the money, the boss kept Luz, and sent her into one of his contacts, a group of child kidnappers. A cruel women among them made the kidnapped girls do chores around the place, and prostituted the ones older than five. Luz, therefore, spent almost three years moving from place to place, constantly being used. She made friends with some of the kidnapped girls, and always remained courageous. She cared for, and entertained the younger girls when the woman wasn't there. This continued until the cops finally arrested the hidden group. Luz, knowing that she would suffer even with her family, ran away to the the US. Luz spent almost a year on the run, until she finally got across the US, where her scent became stronger. She experienced her first monster attack at the age of 10. Confused and scared, a woman, by the name of Eve, took her into her home. Coincidentally, Eve was a daughter of Hecate herself. She taught her about Camp Half-Blood, the history of demigods, and helped her with her English. Knowing Luz would experience more attacks, she took her to New York. She lead her to Camp Half-Blood, where Luz finally enjoyed a peaceful life. She wasn't in camp for a year as she recently located her brother, Adam. He told her that their father was in jail as he had been caught. Luz refused to visit him, for everything that had happened. She remained with her brother, who had moved to New York, for some bonding time. Luz finally went back when she was 17, and remained there, still keeping contact with both Eve, and Adam. Fatal Flaw Loyalty—She is extremely loyal to others and would give her life to secure them. It wouldn't only be people, she would even sacrifice herself for animals depending on the situation. This is one of the reasons she remains distant from people and prefers to hang around Pegasi. Powers & Weapons Powers She has the ability to control rainbows, either by creating them or relocating them. She can only do it in certain weathers, and when it's appropriate, even if the ability isn't the most helpful. She can also communicate with pegasi and understand their language, as well as their attitudes. This is one of the reasons she always hangs out at the pegasi stables, and usually mantains them clean for the Pegasi. Weapons *A dagger—Nothing special, just a dagger *A locket—Has the ability to blind an opponent with a bright light directed to their eyes. It was given to her by Iris on her 18th birthday. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Fast reflexes - She can react very quickly to a sudden attack. *Streets smart - She can easily survive alone in the streets and learns to care for herself by stealing, or manipulation. *Good thinker - She doesn't have a hard time thinking of options and deciding on something. Weaknesses *Bad aim - She has very bad aim on any kind of shooting device. *Not very strong - She doesn't have the strenght that other campers may have. *Focused on saving others instead of herself - In a time of danger she focuses on saving others, and would sacrifice herself if necessary. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Pegasi *Animals *Outdoors Dislikes *Evil *Monsters *Bullies Pets Angel Luz owns a Pegasus named Angel, who she lets roam free near the other Pegasi, and she considers her not as a pet, but as a best friend. Appearance White, beautifully feathered wings. White mane, and tail. Silver eyes. Likes *Flying *Trotting *Playing with her owner Dislikes *Getting dirty *Mean/Rude demigods *Strangers Attitude Angel doesn't warm up to strangers very fast, she hates bullies. She usually comforts someone who seems down. She loves flying over camp, and does it almost every day. Strenghts & Weaknesses *Fast runner *Balanced flyer *Smart *Trusting *Hyper *Not obedient to others, but only her owner Trivia *She was created on October 16, 2014. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Iris campers Category:Original Characters Category:Light's Characters